Konohagakure Aventures(SYOC)
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: A new year has donned on Konoha as a strong batch of Genin has emerged from the academy to carry on the will of fire, joined by a newcomer from afar off village where it always rains, together they will face a great threat and learn what it means to be a Shinobi. Accepting OC's via PM


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND THE MAIN CHARACTERS ALL OTHERS BELONG TO THOSE WHO SUBMIT THEM**

* * *

**Plot:**

**A new year has donned on Konoha as a strong batch of Genin has emerged from the academy to carry on the will of fire, joined by a newcomer from afar off village where it always rains, together they will face a great threat and learn what it means to be a shinobi.**

**(Cannon characters such as Naruto and the others his age won't be in it but Kakashi and the other Sensei will be)**

* * *

**I am excepting 11 OC's all together (5 boys and 6 girls)**

**PM me so i can give you the form (Since the Form below is how i want it) and My OC so you can see how i want it written :D**

* * *

**Name: First and last and try to make them like the Anime**

**Clan: in this story the Uchiha clan wasn't wiped out so if you want your oc to be an Uchiha then it's cool but the max number is 2 (A boy and girl**

**Age: anywhere between 14 and up ( I recommend 14 and 15 if you're aiming to be main characters)**

**Looks: give a good description**

**Village: i wouldn't mind OC's from other villages and the more OC's i get the less likely they will be excepted unless they are from a foreign village.**

**Appearance: once a again a good Description and include any accessories also try to keep in style of the Anime**

**Personality: be as detailed as possible, if the OC's i get match too much on personality then i will change them so try to be unique**

**Background: don't go for the Orphan background straight away because it's more than likely someone else has already, also experimented on is fine but not everyone please. Also include why they are now living in Konoha**

**What they think of Kazuki(My OC): this is so how i know how they act with him, i will also pair him up with someone down the line**

**Kekkei Genkai: not excepting anymore **

**Other: anything else I may have left out.**

**ABILITY: (Max number of 10's, 9's is 1)**

**Chakra Control: 1-10**

**Speed: 1-10**

**Strength(Physical): 1-10**

**Intelligence: 1-10**

**SKILL: (Max number of 10's, 9's is 1)**

**Ninjutsu: 1-10**

**Genjutsu: 1-10**

**Taijutsu: 1-10**

**Bukijutsu: 1-10**

**Kenjutsu: 1 - 10**

**Fūinjutsu: 1-10**

**Shurikenjutsu: 1-10**

**Kekkei Genkai/Dōjutsu: 1-10**

**JUTSU: List the Jutsu the know below, if you make up a Ninjutsu or a Genjutsu technique make sure to include the hand signs necessary to use it**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**(Add more if you want but remember Your OC is Genin level so try to make sure their skills match that Level)**

* * *

**The introduction will introduce how my OC ends up in Konoha from Amegakure if you want i will send My OC as a template if you want to see him :D**

**Make sure to leave plenty of reviews but i only accept OC's VIA PM**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

* * *

"A typical day in Amegakure or the Village hidden in the rain where surprise surprise...it always seems to rain" a sarcastic sigh says from the head of a pillar looking down on the dismal town, "I mean who builds a village here?" he asks aloud, hidden under a straw hat a pair of Onyx eyes peek at the clouds where a glimmer of the sun shines through.

Amegakure is composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and many power lines surrounding. As its name suggests, it rains almost constantly due to a storm above the village. All the water seemingly ends in a large lake that surrounds the village. A number of smaller villages also surround Amegakure.

A village of Genjutsu specialists and has been the battle ground for many wars the most recent being a civil war, this is why Kazuki is leaving his home village for like the leader of the side who won the war Kazuki has the Rinnegan a powerful Dōjutsu he awakened recently. However he is able to revert back to his normal eyes when he wants to so nobody but Shuhei has discovered his secret so he needs to leave while he can before he is made a weapon meant for destruction.

"Take it all in Kazuki" a voice says, turning around Kazuki sees a former village Councillor named Shuhei "If you are lucky you will never see this place again" he says and Kazuki looks away feeling sad, after all the time he spent training to be a Shinobi only to be forced out of his home, Shuhei while not his real father adopted him when his parents died during the civil war. Of course since Shuhei sided with Hanzo and so far everyone who had sided with him has been killed by Pain the leader of the opposing side known as the Akatsuki. Shuhei knows they will come for him eventually but he hopes they won't bother with Kazuki a lowly Genin. "I wish I could go to" he says and Kazuki nods wrapping a Brown cloak around himself.

"Me too" Kazuki admits "But will make the most of the free life you have given me" he says with a smile but there are tears threatening to pour out since he is well aware of what will happen to his father. "Goodbye" he says and with a nod from his father Kazuki jumps down landing into the lake which leads to the sewer system which will get him out of the village without being detected.

"Goodbye...my son" thinks, he walks back to his office taking out a Kunai and a bottle of Sake deciding to have one more drink before killing himself so Pain can't find out about Kazuki "I will always be with you in spirit" he think finishing the bottle and picking up the Kunai extinguishing his light silently like a candle in the rain.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Short and sweet make sure to PM me so i can give you the form and My OC**

**Till next time**

**~DoTheBartMan**


End file.
